Rasputin
Mad Monk Rasputin is one of the main Non-Disney players in Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains and a minor player in Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains. A powerful sorcerer and lich, he is the villain of the Don Bluth animated film Anastasia. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Vs. Queen Grimhilde Rasputin is first seen at Queen Grimhilde's castle, hoping to take her services. Rejected and insulted, Rasputin decides to use his reliquary to transform the queen into an old hag. When Queen Grimhilde discovers what has happened, she charges at Rasputin, but Rasputin gets payback by using his reliquary to fire lightning at the queen, thus sending her to certain death. With Grimhilde gone, Rasputin gains control of her castle and her Magic Mirror. It is later revealed that Grimhilde did not die, but survived for Part Two. Joining Ruber's Alliance Rasputin later finds Ruber and his men and decides to ally with them. He uses his reliquary to transform Ruber's men into metallic warriors. He later helps Ruber and the rest of the faction assault other armies. Vs Chernabog When Chernabog begins to lay waste to Europe, Rasputin and Rothbart join forces to take him down. But because their powers are no match for the literally god-like Chernabog, they decide to summon The Emperor of Night on the Magic Mirror's suggestion. The Emperor of the Night successfully banishes Chernabog back to Bald Mountain, much to Rasputin and Rothbart's delightful surprise. New Alliances Ruber's alliance grows as more members come in. ZigZag, having survived his first fight with Jafar, joins team Ruber with Ruber, Rothbart, and Rasputin (despite the wizards' being annoyed by ZigZag's muttering). Then come Rameses and Eris, the latter of whom asks Rasputin for her soul. Messina and El Supremo join the faction, as well as Tyler. Ruber's alliance grows large enough to take down Frollo's faction. Vs The Horned King Ruber and his faction decide to begin their first major assault on one of the war's major players: the Horned King. Ruber, Rameses, Rothbart, and ZigZag decide to take down the Horned King's soldiers and deathless warriors, and Rasputin makes the decision to deal with the Horned King himself. Rasputin casts a spell and takes control of the Black Cauldron; he seals the Horned King's fate by using his reliquary to send the king into the cauldron. As the Horned King is literally skinned alive, Ruber's faction gains control of the citadel. The Battle of France When Kent Mansley arrives at Queen Grimhilde's old castle, acting as a traitor to Frollo's faction, he gives up the weaknesses in Frollo's position. Rasputin and the other members of the alliance plan an invasion of France, as both armies prepare for battle. When Ruber and his army arrive in France, Rasputin's minions unlock the gates and thus begin the Battle of France. Rasputin does much by zapping Yzma and Kronk and sending them falling (though they do survive and make it to the Hall of Paris, meeting ZigZag again). He also orders his minions to attack all of Frollo's soldiers. This causes Frollo, Ratcliffe, Shan Yu, and Yzma to retreat while Ruber follows Frollo in attempt to get revenge on him. Vs Jafar While still in France after taking down Frollo's soliders, Rasputin encounters Jafar, another wicked sorcerer, and another epic battle begins as dark powers go flying around from left to right. Rasputin manages to take down Jafar's snake form with his reliquary, but Jafar uses his third and final wish to become an all-powerful genie. The genie form proves far too powerful for Rasputin, and Jafar disintegrates his opponent. Jafar, however, forgets the catch of being a genie; one's powers are limited by the terms of being a genie. As Jafar is sucked into his lamp, Rasputin awakens in Limbo. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two A Villainous Return Ruber perishes during the second war but is also sent to Limbo. There, Rasputin and he join forces once again. Eventually, Rasputin musters the power to summon Bartok and his reliquary to Limbo. As Rasputin reveals, part of his power is a remnant of the Goddess of Discord, Eris. Eris, one of the major players in the second war, previously perished. Yet the laws of mythology demand that there always be a deity of discord; as Rasputin is the only being left with a portion of Eris's magic, he is now a god. With his newfound powers, Rasputin breaks Ruber and himself free. The two then encounter the newly disgraced Princess Azula, whom they accept into their alliance. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament A Chilling Defeat Rasputin schemes to ally himself with Nekron, the lord of ice and master of telekinesis, deeming Nekron the most powerful ally available. However, Nekron has other ideas and scorns Rasputin's advances. Rasputin tries to attack Nekron using his reliquary, but Nekron uses his telekinetic powers to crumble the ice beneath Rasputin's feet. Though Rasputin scrambles to get back onto the ice, he drowns. Back to Life Messina, distraught over the death of El Supremo , enters Limbo and gives Rasputin his reliquary. Now endowed with something that can bring him back to the world of the living, Rasputin forges an alliance with Messina. He and Messina then summon Hexxus to join them. Duel of Magic Rasputin, hoping to make his alliance even stronger, intercepts Evil Lyn while she is on a mission. Lyn, ever loyal to her master, Skeletor, refuses to help him. Enraged, he turns his reliquary on her. But Lyn defends herself with a magical shield. When she then hurls boulders at him, Rasputin manages to evaporate the rocks with his magic. He then summons a nightmarish stallion to run Evil Lyn down, but she destroys it with little effort. Yet this window of opportunity is all Rasputin needs. He uses his magic to knock Lyn's staff out of her hand and then surrounds her with a ring of fire. The lich sorcerer hits her with one final magical blast, knocking her out cold. New Adventures Having extracted all the information he needs from Evil Lyn, Rasputin has Hexxus teleport him into the live-action universe. There, Rasputin joins forces with the clockwork Nazi, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. The two take on the demon, Freddy Krueger. While Karl is able to hold Freddy at bay, Rasputin readies a magical gauntlet. At the right moment, Rasputin launches Freddy into a set of hydrogen fuel tanks. One more blast of the gauntlet ignites the fuel tanks, blowing Freddy clean in half. The Legion of DarknessCategory:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Rasputin's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:1997 introductionsCategory:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. VillainsCategory:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains TournamentCategory:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs VillainsCategory:Deceased CharactersCategory:Rasputin's Alliance in Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Villains warCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Live-action villainsCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:GhostCategory:Vs BrockCategory:Legion of DarknessCategory:Comic Book VillainsCategory:NazisCategory:LeChuck Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains WarCategory:Animated vs Video Game Villains WarCategory:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains WarCategory:Dimensional TravelersCategory:Major PlayersCategory:Movie VillainsCategory:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney VillainsCategory:LichesCategory:MonstersCategory:Vs JafarCategory:PsychopathsCategory:Anastasia / Bartok the Magnificent VillainsCategory:Maleficent's Alliance in Villains warCategory:Hades' Alliance in Villains warCategory:Ruber's AllianceCategory:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:SorcererCategory:"Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs VillainsCategory:Vs The Horned KingCategory:Vs FrolloCategory:CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:Warlock Dracula approaches Rasputin, offering him the chance to join the Legion of Darkness. Rasputin agrees, helping to initiate "Project Ragnarok." Sorcerer Vs Wizard Rasputin is working on the fineries of Project Ragnarok when Dracula, now old and decrepit, appears before him. Dracula reveals that he has been poisoned by Lucian and that he needs a cure. Rasputin resolves to find him one, but his plans are cut short with the arrival of Lord Voldemort. Volemort, though a member of the Legion of Darkness, has decided to go rogue and take the remainder of Dracula's power. Rasputin holds him back, unleashing a torrent of water upon the dark wizard. This only manages to anger Voldemort, who puts all his energy into a massive curse; Rasputin tries to deflect it with his magical gauntlet, but the magic overloads his technology and begins to melt his face. Voldemort then blasts Rasputin back into the animated universe. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War A Failed Battle In the second round of the first episode, Rasputin tracks down a powerful magic crystal in the hopes of increasing his powers, but finds the sinister Klarion the Witch Boy has also tracked the crystal down. Rasputin attacks Klarion, but his magic is no match for the Witch Boy's. Klarion responds to the assault by reducing Rasputin to little more than a skeleton. Uprising Now stripped of his flesh and powers, Rasputin is found by the demon lord, Trigon. He reluctantly strikes a deal with the demon, with Trigon offering a magical reliquary to Rasputin, boosting his powers, and regaining his humanity. On the next course of his goal, Rasputin summons a group of undead zombies, to serve his bidding. Master of Sorcery His next course of action is to kill, or control any other mystic he would find. He tracks down Tala, the latter discussing with Felix Faust, a sorcerer with incredible power, trapped in the medieval era. Seeing potential, in Felix's abilities, Rasputin takes on Tala, while being the first subject to test his new powers. He summons a giant stone golem, resembling a pegasus, to kill her, only for Tala to destroy it with ease. However, this proves to be nothing, against Rasputin's newfound powers, which easily seal Tala in an glass cage. He then summons Felix's spirit in the modern world, and binds him in a suit of armor, allowing for Rasputin to control him with ease. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Heroes vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Vs Odette During the beginning of the war, Rasputin has a visitor: a sorcerer named Rothbart approached to him. Rothbart suggested that Rasputin goes after Princess Odette and bring her to him. Doing so, Rasputin tells his minions to get rid of King William and his guards. The minions let the angry mob attack the King and his guards while Rasputin captures Odette. After that, Rothbart turned Odette into a swan. Rasputin was successful. A Mission for Ruber Rasputin has another visitor: a knight named Ruber. Rasputin wanted Ruber to captured Anastasia. Ruber agrees. But after the battle, Ruber wasn't so very successful. The Return of Mok Sawgger Rasputin, Rothbart, and Ruber were surprised to see Mok Swagger returned. Mok served Rasputin and Ruber, but Rothbart has to find another alliance. Tzekel Kan Joins the Alliance Rasputin, Mok, Ruber, and the rest of Mok's allies, Rameses, Messina, and El Supremo, met up with Tzekel Kan and lets him join in. Rasputin's Next Mission Mok has another mission for Rasputin. His mission was to capture Angel. Vs Omar and Company Rasputin remembers the mission, and has Omar, Dizzy, and Stretch stunned. Later, he has Angel captured. Imprisoned by Mok Rasputin delivered Angel to Mok. Mok was very impressed. Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:1997 introductions Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Villains war Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ghost Category:Vs Brock Category:Legion of Darkness Category:LeChuck Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Major Players Category:Movie Villains Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:Liches Category:Monsters Category:Vs Jafar Category:Psychopaths Category:Anastasia / Bartok the Magnificent Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Villains war Category:Hades' Alliance in Villains war Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Sorcerer Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Vs Frollo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Warlock Category:Returned at DvND Villains: part 2 Category:Vs Nekron Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Chris Lloyd Category:Revived Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Mok Alliance All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Christopher Lloyd Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Jim Cummings Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Jafar's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Eris's Alliance in Villains War Category:Vs Pete Category:Jafar's Alliance in Villains War Category:Richard Darbois Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Villains Battles Category:Russians Category:Vs Lord Maliss Category:Vs Lord Voldemort Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Rothbart's Alliance in Ultimate Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Vs Maleficent in Ultimate Villains War Category:Vs Queen Grimhilde Category:Limbo Inhabitants Category:Jō Haruhiko Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)